Absolute Abysmal Kuroko
by Monstery
Summary: When Kuroko sees the numbers 11 – 111 on the board after game against Meiko, something wicked happens inside of him. Instead of quitting basketball, Kuroko turns out to be... Bad. Warnings: contains violence. Status: Finished!
1. Prologue

**Absolute Abysmal Kuroko**

 **Summary:** When Kuroko sees the numbers 11 – 111 on the board, something wicked happens inside of him. Instead of quitting basketball, Kuroko turns out to be... Bad.

 **Genre:** AU, Dark Kuroko, Generation of Miracles, angst, drama, romance, sports

 **Authors Notes:** 6 chapters + prologue. My English isn´t fluent but I hope you understand the story. For me, the most striking theme in KnB was this growing apart from friendship.

 **Prologue: Teiko Vs. Meiko**

´There is something... strange about this game...´ Kuroko gasped.

His arctic blue eyes were full of terror.

For some reason, his teammates didn´t try to score anymore although they still had the momentum. They were just passing the ball.

´It can´t be...´

Kuroko ran to the edge of the court and was afraid of the results.

´No...´

He saw how Aomine let Ogiwara bypass him on purpose. Probably nobody else noticed this, but Kuroko knew Aomine. That one would´ve been easy for the Ace to catch.

 _No, you didn´t just..._

Ogiwara´s toss missed.

´Hey, Murasakibara!´ Aomine yelled.

´Sure thing!´ Murasakibara answered.

It felt as time had slowed down. Tetsu saw how Murasakibara dunked the ball on their own basket.

The buzzer rang. The Final game was over.

´Man, we played it out so that you´d get the one last hurrah too ´, Aomine said to stunned Ogiwara.

Kuroko´s heart felt heavy as a rock.

´But hey look, we got it all set. We accomplished our goal´, Kise pointed out.

´Ogiwara-kun!´ Kuroko gasped.

His friend looked choked.

´Kuroko...´

His voice was strangled.

Kuroko looked at the scoreboard. He saw the numbers and turned his face toward his teammates.

´Akashi-kun... Why...´

Tears poured down Tetsu´s face. He looked at Ogiwara who was crying too.

They´ve waited this game so long, wait, how long? Like years, since they were children. And now it turned out to be the most terrible game ever. His childhood friend was going to quit playing, Kuroko saw it. What kind of end result was that? They started playing basketball because it was fun. But _´fun´_ wasn´t the word to descripe Kuroko´s basketball anymore.

He clutched his t-shirt with pain.

´I´m sorry...´

It was all cause of so called Generation of Miracles. Kuroko scanned those five people standing near him. They weren´t miracles. They were demons. Even now they didn´t look like they just won the Nationals. This wasn´t like last time. They didn´t care about winning or teamplay anymore. They were selfish individuals, who just needed this team because one can´t play basketball at the tournaments all by himself. Opponents were their amusements. Kuroko was their shadow but they didn´t need him for winning but to shine brighter.

Kuroko took the ball from the floor and bounced it slowly. At the same time he looked at the board and numbers on it: _11-111_.

Red numbers burned his eyes. Suddenly he wasn´t sad anymore, just angry.

 _You´ll regret this. I´ll revenge for Ogiwara._

Kuroko was maybe invisible, the sixth phantom member of Teiko, but that was the reason he also knew all about them. Those five demons had weaknesses.

Kuroko was going to destroy Generation of Miracles, one by one.

...

 _Coming soon: Chapter One, Kise´s Beauty..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 **Kise´s Beauty**

It was their last practice before retiring. They all six were third years so soon they´ll leave the Teiko´s team and join High School. It meant that this was the last time Kuroko saw them all playing as a team. This fact didn´t make him plaintive. Actually, he saw no real team in front of him.

Kuroko was sitting on the bench and watched carefully his first victim, who was holding the ball at the moment.

´Oi, Aominechi! Decided your school yet? ´

´None of your business´, Aomine responded and stole the ball from Ryota Kise.

Kise´s eyes followed the Ace closely and then he tried to steal the ball back, failing.

Ryota Kise was the master of copying. He worked as a model, so he was good at adopting postures and moves from the others, except "miracles". His skill required self-awareness. Since Kise was a model, he put some attention to his appearance. He also had fangirls.

´I´ll play in Kaijo High´, Kise told everyone – in vain, because nobody wasn´t interested. ´Kuroko-chi, You´re gonna join me in there? ´

Kuroko turned his eyes to his hands. They looked different than before, stronger.

...

Teiko Middle School Basketball Team was now officially part of Kise´s great history. He threw his basketball bag over his shoulder and closed the locker. It felt strange. Over two years he had spent so much time in this hall that it felt like second home. Although, recently practices were anything but cozy.

´Hi, guys´, he started cheerfully, ´wanna go and buy some popsickles together? ´

Midorima straigtened his classes and said:

´Do what you want. ´

 _Just typical._

´Kise, are you five? ´ asked fed up Aomine and slammed his lockerdoor shut.

 _No, just one year older than last time we bought them._

´Too much effort´, Murasakibara mumbled, mouth full of chocolate.

 _Surprise!_

Kise watched Akashi, who was too sophisticated to organize proper retiring ceremony for all of them.

´My apologies, Kise-kun´, Akashi said steadily, ´my driver is waiting and he doesn´t like popsicles.´

 _Not embarrassed anymore that you actually have a driver, huh?_

Disappointed, Kise looked around, but his last hope, Kurokochi, was already gone.

Akashi was the first one to leave the locker room. Suddenly the air felt tighter than before. All four looked at their former captain´s back. He stopped at the doorstep and said, without turning his head:

´Decide which High School you´re going to apply. We´ll meet in a month in this gym. ´

Then he just left.

Kise already knew where he was going after Teiko, but the others haven´t said anything about their plans. They didn´t talk much about anything anymore. Secretly, Kise was hoping that even one of them would join him in Kaijo. He had been novice when he joined Teiko´s basketball team. Especially Kuroko and Aomine helped him with the rules and moves. It felt wrong that soon they´ld be opponents.

Aomine moved next.

´See ya!´ Kise yelled before he was gone. Aomine rised his hand. Murasakibara followed him, hands full of sweets.

´By-e."

This was so stupid.

They´ve played together almost three years and now everything was over, and those idiots just walked through the door without saying normal things like ´it was nice playing with you´ or ´thank you´ or ´let´s go to convenience store just for nostalgia´!

Kise looked at Midorima who was holding his other basketball shoe.

´Mido-chi… Is that your lucky item for today?´ asked Kise round-eyed, with ease. He wasn´t the only one feeling sad, after all.

But Midorima shook his head.

´No, I was going to burn my Teiko shoes… I´ll buy new ones for High School. Good night, Kise.´

Then Midorima walked away.

Kise was stunned. This definitely wasn´t the way he´d imagined his retiring from club. He took a deep breath and exit the locker room for the very last time. He didn´t cry but tears weren't far away.

It was already dark outside. The yard was empty except for a long girl who was standing near a fence. Kise had never seen her before. She looked a little pit older than he, maybe 17-year-old or so. The reason why Kise paid attention to her was that she´d big breasts and long blond hair.

 _Does a guy even need other reasons to stare a girl in the dark?_

She wasn´t wearing school uniform but a shirt skirt and a pink sweater. And she was looking back at him.

´Hi, Kise-kun´, girl greeted and walked closer to him.

´Um, hi… Sorry but, do I know you? ´

Blonde smiled.

´I don´t think so… There´s so many of us who are fan of yours.´

Kise´s mood drop a little. Once again, he was facing one of the girls who liked him because he was a model.

´Nice dunk today´, blonde said, ´the one with both hands.´

Kise raised his brows.

´You saw it?´

Blonde nodded.

´I play basketball in high school… I was here just checking girls´ team but I happened to pass your hall and… yep, it was interesting. ´

She walked further and Kise followed her automatically. They headed away from the school.

´That was my last middle school practice´, Kise told her. ´Third year, so I´m moving on.´

´So I assumed´, girl said and smiled at him. ´Wanna escort me home? I live nearby.´

´Yeah, I can… It´s not save for a high school girl to walk among mid-schoolers all by herself.´

Blonde laughed.

´Um, can I ask your name?´

´You can call me Reiko.´

´Oh, you´re pretty casual, huh?´

This Reiko just smiled again and Kise looked at her breasts again. He smiled too.

After a while they turned on the alley Kise didn´t knew.

´So you´re a model? I heard some of your fans talking…´

For some reason, Kise blushed. This was abnormal for him. Maybe he felt awkward because Reiko was older than he.

´Yeah, I… My mom is a designer and she got me my first model job when I was seven…´

´Sounds fun´, Reiko said and walked faster.

´Is it too cold? ´ asked Kise. ´I can borrow my coat…´

´No, you don´t have to –´ Reiko resisted but Kise threw his coat over her shoulders.

Reiko looked sad for a moment, but then she smiled again.

´Thank you.´

They turned again to a dark small alley. There weren´t windows or any signs of life.

´Um, you know where we are?" asked Kise.

´Yea, this is a shortcut´, Reiko responded.

They took a couple more steps but then a loud voice stopped them.

´Well, well… Is it the pretty boy of Teiko?´

 _´I´m so sorry, Kise…_ _But He owns me´,_ Reiko whispered quickly and ran next to the man in front of Kise.

Kise stared that man he knew. That pathetic man slammed Reiko´s ass and laughed.

´Haizaki´, Kise sayd shortly.

Tall and shirt haired Haizaki walked toward him. There were some other guys behind him.

 _This might be troublesome…_

´Let me see if U´re handsome after I´ve played with you…´Haizaki sounded dangerous.

Kise withdrew, but Haizaki grabbed his shoulder and hit him into the face. He fell. Haizaki kicked him on the stomach.

Then all went dark.

 _Pain… pain…_

When he woke up, he felt pain in his face, especially over his eyes. His head felt oddly light and cold. He opened his eyes. He was laying on the empty alley. He tried to sit up but his stomach hurt. His coat was on him again.

He gasped. Pain in his forehead felt strange. He rose his hand and felt out his wounds.

Then he realized: his eyebrows were gone.

And his hairs were gone too.

Tears poured down his face. He looked at his aching arm and saw scratch on it. Someone had slashed it on purpose. It was shape of number one.

He tried to stand up but it was too painful. He shouted.

Then he saw someone approaching. For a second he was afraid that Haizaki was coming back but then he saw light blue hair.

'Kuro-Kurokochi…´

´Kise! What –´ Kuroko yelled and leaned over him. ´I´ll call for help! ´

Kise cried.

After phonecall, Kuroko helped Kise sit up. Kise touched his bald head and leaned against Kuroko.

´Kurokochi… Don´t say how terrible I look´, Kise spluttered.

´Who did this to you?´ asked Kuroko and look terrified. ´ _Whose fault is this?´_

´Haizaki´, Kise answered, ´oh, you haven´t met him, but he was in Teiko…´

Kuroko looked at him sharply. He looked somehow strange…

Kuroko´s eyes looked red in the dark.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for following this and for the Favs! =)

 **Warnings:** Like the previous Chapter, this also includes violence.

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Midorima´s Luck**

Kise didn´t come to school the following day.

Kuroko wasn´t happy, frankly speaking. For a moment, he felt pleased because Kise got what he deserved, but he hadn´t realized the big picture. The beating was his own fault.

Kuroko was sitting in the classroom and stared out of the window. Kise was the smallest demon, the four remaining were a lot worse. He had to make them all suffer. The last one would be the biggest demon. Maybe it was good Kise didn´t realize that Kuroko was behind his injuries. Now the others couldn´t anticipate his actions.

´Wahh… Midorima-kun, stop digging up my stuff´, a guy next to him, Naoko from baseball team, yelled.

´It was here… a few seconds a go… on my desk´, Midorima gasped and pulled Naoko´s schoolbag away.

´What the heck are you looking for?' asked Naoko.

´My lucky item for today´, Midorima answered and squatted down, under his desk. ´It´s a screwdriver. ´

The Schoolbell rang and that day´s first class, math, was about to start.

Kuroko took his mathbook from his backpack and smirked. Without his lucky item, Midorima´s confidence was gone.

 _Why Kuroko didn´t steal his lucky item before Meiko´s game? Probably ´cos Kuroko was too kind back then._

Instead of calculating, Kuroko amused himself imagining how he would stick the screwdriver through Midorima´s green eye. It was so stupid plan, he would get caught, but thinking about it was fun.

After math Kuroko followed Midorima and Naoko to the corridor. Soon, Momoi joined them.

´Tetsu-kun!´

Kuroko didn´t look at her.

´Something is going on´, Momoi said with worry.

Kuroko startled.

´Indeed´, Midorima agreed, ´my lucky item got lost.´

´Um, I was actually speaking about Kise-kun… He´s not at school. He didn´t sent me any message.´

´You aren´t his manager anymore, you know´, Kuroko pointed out quietly. ´We don´t have training schedule. ´

Momoi sighed.

´Oh, that´s true… I´m so used to take care of you guys… But still, nobody haven´t heard of him.´

It was so pleasant that the Generation of Miracles was anything but a bunch of good friends. Rivals wouldn´t tell anything substantive to each others… At the moment Kise was probably crying at home.

´He´s probably fine´, Midorima said, ´unlike me.´

 _Mostly true. Kise´s injuries weren´t permanent._

´Maybe you should look from the gym after school´, Kuroko suggested, ´have you been there lately?´

Naoko nodded and made Kuroko smile in secret.

´Or maybe someone borrowed it and that someone is probably a tuff guy who´s in some sportclub …´

Midorima poked his glasses.

´Sounds reasonable. ´

´Does it?´ doupted Momoi, but Midorima was already heading away.

´I can help you look for it´, Kuroko offered and followed him back to the class, ´Momoi-san, don´t bother.´

 _I need you later, with someone else…_

After school, they entered the school´s gym. It was full of baseball players who were practicing tosses and jumps. It was raining outside so they used the hall.

Kuroko sneaked away from Midorima and was like he always was, so plain that nobody noticed him. He just had to keep in mind that Midorima was good at chess. He might dodge...

´Hey, are you one of those guys from the basketball team?´ asked some tall second year student from Midorima.

Midorima nodded.

´Generation of Miracles, huh´, said someone else. ´Showing off…´

´We won the Nationals´, Kuroko said quietly and withdrew behind the wall.

´So cocky´, said someone.

The broad-shouldered captain of the team walked to Midorima.

´What are you doing here?´

Kuroko watched them from the shadows. He had prepared for this. Soon…

´Excuse me´, Midorima said and faced the captain, ´I´m just looking –´

 _THUM! CRASH!_

There was a sound of broken glass. Midorima fell on the floor side on and his glasses dropped. Some of the baseball players yelled. One white baseball rolled further.

Kuroko ran to Midorima, who was on all fours. He was holding his hand on his left eye. It was bleeding. There was blood and glass chips on the floor.

´Midorima-kun!´

Midorima was shaking.

´Get the nurse!´ Someone yelled.

´No, ambulance´, corrected the captain and looked around. ´Who threw it?´

No one answered.

´Midorima-kun´, Kuroko whispered and squatted down, ´whose fault was this?´

Midorima panted. Kuroko was watching him very closely now.

´This happened… because I lost my lucky item!´ He gasped.

Kuroko clapped his back, with disappointment.

´Kuroko… I can´t see properly…´ Midorima cried.

´Just close your eyes´, Kuroko recommended.

´It just looks like you have red eyes, Kuroko… My sight isn´t alright…´


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Again, thank you so much for reading this!

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Murasakibara´s Block**

The doorbell rang.

´So annoying…´

Murasakibara shambled at the door, chewing a sour candy.

One of the tedious things about being youngest of siblings was that he couldn´t make someone else to do things for him like opening the door. His three older brothers were so annoying ´cos they didn´t live with parents. Just his bigsister, Akane, still lived at home but she was busy with her entrance exams for college, and so mom and dad adored her.

But Murasakibara was also heading away, to high school. Away from whining Kuroko and boss Akashi.

For his irritation, there was no one behind the door. Maybe kids from neighborhood were playing some stupid trickgame… Murasakibara would crush them…

But then he saw a box at the porch. Murasakibara raised it and saw his own name on it.

He hadn´t ordered anything…

He opened the box and saw a short letter. It was a greeting from University of Sendai. Under the letter, the box was full of diffent kinds of candies.

´Hmm…´

Murasakibara was definitely not going to Sendai, but he could still keep the bribe. He swallowed the sourcandy and took one butterscotchstick from the box. It was delicious.

He went back inside and took the candybox in his room. Then he played five minutes with some new gameapp, but it was boring… So boring he started to feel sleepy. It was still early but who cares. In the past, he´d been at baseballhall at this time but now it was meaningless.

Murasakibara crawled in his bed and fell asleep right away.

When he woke up, it felt like he´d slept hours but it didn´t help at all. He was still tired. Like more tired than usually at the morning. He took a sweet from the box and ate it. It was seven am. He tried to get up, but it felt wrong. He was powerless. So, he fell on his back and slept some more.

´Atsu, wake up! You´ve been sleeping the hole day!´

´Mmh.´

He had a headache. Stupid Akane, yelling his name.

´You got a fever? I´ll get you some medicine.´

Murasakibara tried to get up, but he just fell off the bed. Then he puked.

 _Shit._

 **Kise´s home**

The stranger´s face stared him from the mirror. Kise had avoided mirrors a week but today he´d to face the truth. Mom forced him to school. Kise wanted to see himself before the others would make fun of him.

His expression was odd and pale. Circumference of his eye was still purple. Brows had grown a little. The lack of hair was the most awful thing.

Kise stroked his head and sighed. Yesterday he had stopped to cry over his looks. When mom made crime report with him, she had noted that even worse could´ve happen. His hair and brows would grow back. Kise´d lose his salaries for couple of weeks but he would survive.

Money wasn´t the main point. Kise though angrily how Haizaki used Reiko. Even though that girl was a partner in crime, Kise couldn´t be angry to her. He didn´t even know her but somehow, he knew that Haizaki didn´t care about her. Reiko was scared of him. People obeyed easily others who seemed to be powerful.

Kise took his schoolbag and walked to downstairs. He thought about his own behavior. When he got to be regular at Teiko´s team, he couldn´t imagine anything bigger. He felt that he was part of something special. When they won Nationals, he knew they were powerful. They were Generation of Miracles. Kise obeyed his captain, Akashi, because no one ever proposed anything bigger than he. Akashi was a little scary but Kise hadn´t told this thought to anyone.

Way to school, no one looked him twice. Girls didn´t smile at him or blush.

 _This isn´t so weird after all… Strange._

But then, at the next crossroads, he saw Aomine walking above.

 _Damn._

Kise stopped and squeezed the strap of his bag. Maybe he wouldn't go to school but spent his day at some distant park.

But then Kise heard a familiar voice behind him:

´Aomine-kun!´

 _Well, fuck._

That yeller poked him accidentally on the side. Kise dodged pink haired Momoi, who ran past him.

His stomach felt like it was twisting.

´Oh, sorry – Oi!´

Momoi looked behind her, stopped and stared at him, speechless.

Kise tilted his head.

´You don´t like my new style, Momochi?´

He hated his own jittery voice. Momoi had raised his hand in front of his mouth. Kise patted his head and gave a nervous laugh. He hadn´t prepared for this.

´Who did that?´ asked Aomine with gloomy face, hands on pockets.

 _Crap… Of course that streetanimal recognized a black eye even in the dark_.

´Er… It´s a long story…´

´Kise-kun´, Momoi started speaking with worry, ´is that why you haven´t been at school? Because someone hurt you?´

Kise looked at the ground. Then he nodded and said:

´Haizaki.´

There was a short silence. Then Kise added:

´You didn´t actually think I´d favor this hairstyle?´

Momoi cried. Aomine looked serious. After a while he said:

´That shithead will taste his own medicine.´

Kise winced. Somehow Aomine´s anger touched him. Someone of the Genereation of Miracled cared about him, after all. Kise raised his head and smiled shortly.

´Thanks, Aominechi… But let the police handle this first. I don´t want that no one… that you got trouble.´

Aomine growled out, turned and walked toward the school. Kise and Momoi followed him.

´I hope Midorima-kun is okey´, Momoi said, ´he had been four days at the hospital. He got a baseball on his eye – but thank God he´s didn´t lose his sight.´

Kise hadn´t heard about this accident. Weird, how he and Midorima both had injuries in the short term.

´Did you hear that Meiko´s team quit?´ asked Momoi soon. She seemed chary.

´What?´ Kise was surprised.

´Yes… They all quit basketball. I heard it from coach… He had talked with Meiko´s coach. They were dispirited after finalgame. That´s so sad…´

Kise nodded.

Momoi looked at Aomine´s back but this was just walking forward, looking down. Fortunately, he didn´t pointed out how boring all the opponents were.

Momoi and Aomine had known each other's since thay´re children. During this semester, they seemed to be more distant than before. Momoi spent a lot time with Kuroko (they were even on a date once) but Aomine didn´t seem to care. Laughing and joking Aomine had turned to gloomy and low-voiced Aomine.

No wonder Momoi wasn´t interested about his company anymore.

 _Ass._

´Kuroko was a friend with that one player from Meiko´, Kise remembered.

´Yes´, Momoi agreed and was still staring Aomine, ´Ogiwara and Tetsu-kun are childhood friends.´

Kise kicked a small rock and muttered:

´We did wrong.´

They arrived at the schoolyard. Kise sighed. Momoi patted him on the back and said cheerfully:

´It´s gonna be okay, Kise-kun. If someone comments your look, Aomine-kun will beat him up.´

´Wha?´Aomine turned his head finally and looked at her.

´I just like to see when you got excited about something´, Momoi said smiling, ´ _Aomine-kun_.´

Aomine walked closer to her.

´Stop calling me that, it´s sounds stupid.´

Momoi smirked and asked hands behind her back:

´Well then, how´d you like me to call you?´

Aomine´s jaw was jerking. He looked so irritated that Kise had to hold his laugh. At the same time Kise felt joy. A minor detail from the past was maybe coming back: Aomine and Momoi spending time with him.

The bell rang. They headed to lockers and chanced their shoes.

´Why aren´t you with Kuroko, like U use to?´ asked Aomine from Momoi and slammed his locker shut.

Kise grinned, face toward his locker. He had often though himself that Aomine had a crush on Momoi but he hadn´t admitted that even for himself.

´He hasn´t responded my messages.´

Nobody paid attention to Kise. Normally at least one girl started to chat with him before the first class. But now he got to be together with his friends.

 **Hospital**

´What? A positive result?´

´Yes, ma´m. I´m sorry.´

 _´Oh… Atsushi…´_

´Has there been any chances in him lately?´

´Well, he quit at his basketballteam… Maybe after that, he had been a little more tired than usually… _Oh, Atsushi…´_

Murasakibara heard voices but he couldn´t open his eyes. He was so tired. The bed felt harder than before. He smelled the cleaner.

´We´ll keep him here three days, till his blood is pure´, unfamiliar voice of a man said, ´then he can move home or, like I strongly recommend, to rehab. As a parent, you can deside.´

Mom was crying.

 _Wait a minute… Rehab?_

Murasakibara forces his eyes open. He stared at the white ceiling. This wasn´t his room. He turned his head and saw his mom standing near with a doctor. He saw trip hose and a syringe in his arm.

´This will remain on his papers´, doctor told with calm voice and put a hand on her shoulder. Mom looked so upset.

´Who´d have believed?´ whispered mom. ´Drugs…´

Murasakibara opened his mouth but words didn´t came out.

 _I didn´t used drugs… I love basketball, damn, I´m not an idiot who waste his career…_

Then his eyes closed and he fell into uncertainty.

Murasakibara stood on the court and tried to block. He saw a few doctors in front of him, passing and tossing. One after another they dunked and ignored him. One of them had red eyes. He´s smile was cruel. He took Murasakibara´s hand and asked:

´Who´s fault is this, Murasakibara?´

Terrified, Murasakibara looked at the red eyes. The doctor took drip hose off Murasakibara´s arm. When nails immersed on his flesh, Murasakibara yelled with pain.

´You know, in basketball, you´re not supposed to toss the ball on your own basket´, doctor said and let go of him.

Murasakibara opened his eyes. He gasped heavily.

He saw his mom sitting next to his bed. She looked sad.

´I haven´t use drugs!´ Murasakibara mumbled.

Mom didn´t answer. She stroked his head.

´One of your friends visited here´, mom told after a while.

´Okey…´

´Funny, I don´t remember his name´, mom was wondering. ´He was very polite. He brought you some chocolate, he must know you well…´

Must be Akashi… He was the only one with extra money… Though, he wasn´t the type who cared about others.

Murasakibara was too tired to notice it, but there was a scratch on his arm. It was a shape of number one.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again, thank you so much for following this!

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Aomine´s Agility**

 _Shadows are invisible in the dark._

Dark and empty court felt cozy. Kuroko stood near the wall and looked up, though he didn´t see anything special in front of him. There was just darkness in his eyes. He was squeezing his hands, and he had black wristbands from Ogiwara on his wrists. They gave him strength.

A long time ago, before he was a regular team member of Teiko, Tetsu had practised alone in this very same gym. Then, one evening, Daiki Aomine had found him and started to train with him. Aomine believed in him. They became friends. Kuroko passed the ball to Aomine and soon they called him the sixth phantom member of Teiko. Tetsu was the shadow and Aomine was his light.

But then Aomine changed. He became dull. Aomine thought that opponents were lame, but in reality, the boring one was Aomine himself. He stopped practicing and said something irreversible to Kuroko: Aomine claimed that he couldn´t even remember how to receive Kuroko´s pass.

 _You really forgot, Aomine? Okey, then, let me remind you._

The door of the gym slide open and thin wedge of light entered in.

´Good evening, Aomine-kun.´

Aomine startled. He was wearing a blue jacket and he didn´t look like he came here to practise. That´d been a surprise. He looked at Kuroko.

´Tetsu hasn't seen you like that in a while´, Kuroko said smiling, ´you look surprised. ´

´Mm. What did U want to talk about?´

This is when he stepped along the game. At first Kuroko planned to be subtle, but something inside of him wanted that Aomine would know how bad Tetsu was nowadays. None of the previous victims didn´t know who was behind their injuries. That was so unsatisfying.

Aomine was never subtle. So, Kuroko took a deep breath and said:

´Aomine-kun… I´ve already forgotten how does it look when you score… after I´ve passed to you.´

Aomine´s blue eyes widened.

´Finally´, Kuroko said with a short smile, ´I understand how is it to fight against the opponents that lost the will to fight… Hmph.´

He raised his jaw.

 _´I can win by myself now.´_

 ** _Aomine_**

Aomine walked closer to him. Kuroko didn´t sound himself at all.

´Tetsu… I honestly thought you wanted to quit basketball after that Meiko match –"

"Tsk. I wasn´t talking about basketball´, Kuroko gave a laugh, ´and stop calling me Tetsu, it doesn´t suit you anymore.´

Aomine raised his brows. Kuroko didn´t look like himself either. His hole appearance had chanced somehow.

´When was the last time you actually _lost_ , Aomine?´ asked Kuroko subtly.

Aomine didn´t answer. What the heck was the point of this conversation? Kuroko had never seen him lost a single game.

´You know, agility isn´t your only strength´, Kuroko said and stretched his hands.

He licked his lips.

´ _She´s_ always had your back, right?´

Kuroko didn´t wait his answer. He looked at his own hands and continued:

´Momoi-san… oh, yes… She´s so cute, isn´t she? Our beautiful, sexy, manager.´

Aomine´s brows furrowed. Was Kuroko finally warming up for Satsuki? That didn´t feel right.

´I´m gonna leave´, Aomine said with frustration, ´I don´t have time for this nonsense –´

´But Aomine, you lost ages ago… And now you´re just gonna walk away. _Pathetic_.´

That certainly wasn´t Tetsu who spoke. Aomine stopped and stared at him.

´What the hell are you talkin´ about?´

Tetsu´s smile was very wide now.

´I´m talking about _love_ , Aomine´, he whispered loudly, ´Satsuki loves me. And I want her. Isn´t that wonderful?´

Aomine blinked his eyes. _This must be a joke!_

´And you´re telling this to me because…?´

Tetsu sighed and put his right hand on his forehead.

´Cos she´s your _friend_ , dear Aomine, _childhoodfriend_. Aren´t you worried at all? Momoi there loves me but I just wanna fuck her and pass her to you.´

´Wh–!´

He must´ve heard it wrong.

´Or _maybe_ …´Kuroko said, still smiling ruthlessly, ´I´ll just score 111 times and when I´m done, I´ll give her to you, and you can do what ever you want with her… _11 times_.´

 _SLAM._

Aomine punched him on the face. Kuroko fell down on the floor. Aomine hit him again and then raised him from shirt collar.

´Tetsu-kun!´

Suddenly Satsuki appeared out of nowhere. She ran next to them and pushed Aomine away.

Kuroko was holding his bleeding nose. Satsuki turned his face towards Aomine and yelled:

´What the hell, Aomine-kun?´

After all this time, it still felt gross when Satsuki called him _Aomine-kun_. Like he was a stranger to her.

´Didn´t you hear? He was disrespectful´, Aomine said angrily.

Satsuki looked mad when their eyes met. She hadn´t heard. Aomine was the only bad guy here.

´You hit him!´ Satsuki yelled. ´ _Are you crazy_? You might be stronger than him, but it doesn´t prove anything… He was the only one who believed in you two and in a teamplay! You abandoned him and now you hurt him more…´

Aomine looked down at her with irritation.

´I hit him because he doesn´t care about you.´

Satsuki snorted.

´But you care? Don´t make me laugh! You wanted to play all by yourself… so go and do so!´

Satsuki was still looking at Aomine so she couldn´t see Kuroko´s evil smile behind her. Aomine need all his will not to hit him again.

´Don´t be angry´, Kuroko said gently to Satsuki and put his hand on her thigh, ´let him calm down… It´s true that I _do_ believe in the two of us, me passing him… It isn´t _Elevent Hour_ … You can meet him later, _Aomine-kun_ , when I´m done and clean…´

Aomine tried to attack, but Satsuki jumped on his way.

´Leave him alone!´ Satsuki shrieked.

Aomine was breathing heavily.

´Fine… But be careful, Momoi… _Please_.´

Then he left from the gym.

´Fuck!´ Aomine yelled when he got outside the gym and kicked the pillar. _´Ouch!´_

He was so angry.

In the first place, Kuroko wasn´t himself. He was a shitty douchebag fucker.

Second, Satsuki didn´t believe him, _her childhoodfriend_ , but that bastard instead.

Third, Aomine was – _for fuck sake_ – jealous!

 _Fuck!_

 _Satsuki is like my sister. This isn´t jealousy, this is just some_ _brotherly concern_.

Aomine knew Satsuki. She wouldn´t let anyone do her something bad... But things Tetsu said… Did Satsuki _want_ him to –?

Aomine shook his head and walked away from the school yard. He had to do something. Tetsu didn´t talk about loving her. He offended her. And him.

Like… Like he wanted to revenge. 111 times.

Aomine stopped.

A police car drove somewhere near sirens on.

Was he really walking away even thought that monster could hurt Satsuki? Aomine wasn´t a man or anything if he let Tetsu do…

Yes, Satsuki had been very overt about her crush for Tetsu. But earlier Tetsu hadn´t been responsive. It had been one-sided, not serious.

Based on the recent evenings, Tetsu didn't deserve her. Tetsu just wanted to use her. He wanted to hurt Aomine by using Satsuki as his toy.

Satsuki didn´t trust Aomine anymore but Aomine cared about her a lot. Lately he had forgot to be a friend. Even though Satsuki hated him, he couldn´t let things be like this.

´Tsk!´

Aomine ran back to the gym and sneaked in.

 _I won´t let him hurt you._

The door was still open. He tried to be quiet, because Tetsu could lock the door or do something crazy.

Aomine looked inside.

Tetsu and Satsuki were near the platform, in the dark. Momoi sat on the edge of the stage and Kuroko was standing in front of him. Aomine walked closer to them.

Then he felt cold shivers.

Tetsu and Satsuki were kissing.

Aomine stopped. His breath and mind froze. Suddenly he felt himself very lonely.

 _No…_

He realized that since the day Momoi told about her feelings, Aomine had denied them. He thought that Satsuki was just playing around. No way she and Tetsu would became a thing.

One fucking tear dropped on his cheek. He swiped it off. Then he walked determinedly forward.

´Oi!´

Satsuki pushed Tetsu further and stared at Aomine surprised and angrily.

´Sorry´, Aomine said coldly, ´but I´ll take you home now, Momoi-san.´

Satsuki´s eyes widened and she jumped off the stage.

´You´ll do _what_?´

Aomine grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

´Let go of me!´

Aomine half carried, half drew her on the door. Satsuki screamed and tried to get away but Aomine didn´t care. Whatever. Satsuki could hate him rest of her life. The main point was that even this one time he did the right thing.

´This is for your own sake´, he said loudly, ´Kuroko isn´t himself right now. Besides, kissing here is obscene.´

Satsuki laughed derisively.

´Are _you_ scolding me about obscene behaviour?´

Aomine looked behind him. Tetsu was still standing near the stage. Now it was clear: his other eye was red. The other one was light blue.

Had he used some drugs?

´I´ll never speak to you again!´ Satsuki yelled when Aomine took her outside. There Aomine lifted her over his shoulder. Satsuki screamed again and hit him on the back.

´Put me down, fucking idiot! Stop sticking your nose into my business! I can kiss whoever I want!´

Her fists beat his back.

´You said that you won´t speak to me ever again´, Aomine pointed out.

Aomine carried her away from the school and let her down near the convenience shop. Satsuki slapped him on the face. That didn´t prevented him to stare her angry face.

´Tetsu didn´t try to stop me´, Aomine commented on and looked at the empty street. He hadn´t followed them either.

´Why would he? You hit him´, Satsuki pointed out, some pink hair on her face.

´Or… he doesn´t care about you´, Aomine said and pushed Satsuki against the shop´s outer wall. ´Satsuki, I haven´t lied to you, ever! Tetsu said to me something I couldn´t just pass. He… He…´

 _Damn… Satsuki wouldn´t believe him. Aomine had just interrupted the first kiss of those two._

´Tetsu went somehow grazy after that Meiko game´, Aomine said eventually, ´he wants to revenge to me that we did that ugly thing to his friend. Tetsu said that ´cos you´re my childhood friend, he´s just gonna… took you… and then… give back to me.´

Satsuki didn´t look at his eyes. Aomine let go of her wrists.

´I´m sorry, Satsuki´, he said quietly, ´I haven´t been… a good friend lately. But please, don´t let Tetsu use you… I…´

´It looked like that to you?´ asked Satsuki sharply and looket at him. ´Like… He used me?´

 _Twinge._

´I know that you´ve been after him a long time´, Aomine said and looked away, ´and that´s why I don´t want that you get hurt by him. Tetsu is a good person, probably the best possible man for you, but not right now. He acts for the wrong reasons. He´s not okey.´

Aomine took a step back. Satsuki was shaking.

Aomine had done his duty: told his opinion and saved her. Satsuki could choose to obey him or get back to Tetsu. Maybe they would never speak again.

´You changed too, Aomine´, Satsuki said quietly, ´they say you´re invincible, but you´re not better than before.´

She was crying. Aomine felt that twinge again.

´I´m sorry, Satsuki… I was an idiot´, Aomine said and looked at her eyes.

His stupid heart beat fast.

 _Since when this brotherly caring was this hard?_

´Yes, you was´, Satsuki admitted, ´but… for some reason… I don´t want to forget you.´

Aomine´s heart jumped out of the joy.

´Come… I´ll escort you home´, Aomine said after a while.

To his surpise, Satsuki followed him.

Aomine had imagined that Satsuki couldn't stand him in her eyes.

For years they walked together home after school but lately Aomine had been alone. He didn´t want to explain to Satsuki why he skipped practices. He had no goal.

They walked in silence past a few blocks.

´Tetsu-kun didn´t answer my messages in weeks´, Satsuki said when they were a mile away from the homeblock, ´then, suddenly today, he asked me to visit the gym and meet him. I was so happy.´

She looked at the sky.

´Same for me´, Aomine told and put his hands on pockets, ´well, at least, I got a message too.´

Satsuki stopped walking. She was still looking at the stars.

´Yeah… That´s why I started to doubt him… Maybe you spoke the truth. Why ask you there too? He wasn´t himself. You´re right. And I hit you… sorry. ´

Aomine looked her with worry but she continued speaking.

´That kiss… That wasn´t Tetsu-kun. That touch… that wasn´t like him.´

 _Touch?_

Satsuki blushed. Aomine turned his head quickly away and closed his eyes.

 _As a brother, I don´t have to listen things like this… I haven´t ever told her about my pornmagazines!_

´I mean, I haven´t kiss him before´, Satsuki added fast, ´but… I just know. His eyes… they weren´t his eyes.´

´You saw that too?´

Satsuki nodded and continued walking.

´At first, it felt like my long waiting got rewarded… But that prize wasn´t what I waited. ´

Satsuki´s words got Aomine think how his – their – last victory felt so unsatisfying.

 _But... Tetsu´s kiss wasn´t good… Yes! I can´t be worse than him._

´What´re we gonna do?´ asked Satsuki and looked at him.

´I´ll talk with Akashi´, Aomine answered. He had gave it a thought. ´He knows Tetsu and he´s good at reading people.´

They arrived at the Satsuki´s house. Aomine hadn´t been inside that house in years. Last time he was a first year in Teiko.

´Say hi from me for your folks´, Aomine said with uncomfort.

Satsuki smiled at him first time that evening.

´I will, Dai-chan.´

Aomine looked at her surprised and then smiled back.

´They´ve been asking about you, you know´, Satsuki told, ´they believe that you´ve a buxom girlfriend and you spend all your freetime with her.´

Aomine blushed.

´Eh, no I don´t –´

 _Unfortunately._

Satsuki laughed and hit him in the stomach.

´Hey!´

´Thanks for ruining my first kiss!´

´Your first–? Wow, Momoi, you´re so innocent´, Aomine teased her.

´And who exactly have you kissed?´ asked Satsuki, hands on her waist.

´Err… I got my first kiss long time ago!´

´If you mean that annoying swimmer girl from middle school, that doesn´t count. I bet there wasn´t any tongues in it.´

´What do you know about any tongues?´

´I can tie a cherry stalk with my tongue, don´t you remember?´

´I remember.´

Aomine´s cheeks heated up. Satsuki hold her hands behind her back. Her voice was suddenly less cheerful.

´Dai-chan… Do you really think that Tetsu-kun is the best possible man for me?´

Aomine´s pulse rose again.

´No. Not right now.´

´Mm. Good night, Dai-chan!´

´Good night, Satsuki.´

 **A/N2:** According to KnB _Characters Bible_ , if Aomine had an alternate job it would be a police officer


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Wow, I´m surprised how many times this story´ve been opened! Thank you so much for your support! It´s so interesting to see where you readers are from.

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Akashi´s Empire**

 _Quick and decisive._

Akashi´s motto described his playstyle but also his way to make decisions. At the moment, he was thinking the resolution.

Amari opened the door of the limo. Akashi nodded to the driver and walked inside the mansion. He was late because Aomine wanted to talk with him after school. All that he heard from "the Ace" made him plan a strategy against the surprising opponent.

No one would hurt Akashi without his own permission.

Tetsu was virulent. Tetsu thought that the Generation of Miracles was arrogant. They had crashed his childhood friend. Still, it was a big surprise how ruthless Tetsu was.

Quite a new young maid, Hirata, guided Akashi to the purple dining room.

´Master´ll stay out late tonight. I assumed that you would be with him… but, yes, we´ll have something in here too, it´s still warm…´ Hirata was fussing when he drew a chair, ´orange chicken, young master, you´re welcome.´

For some reason, Hirata was nervous. She was straightening her apron and faltered with words.

´Has something happened, Hirata?´ asked Akashi. He was amused that Hirata assumed that he would be with his father somewhere. He never went anywhere outside the house with his father.

Hirata shook her head.

´Em, no, nothing bad. The master has something to tell you when he comes back home.´

Akashi didn't like the smile on her face. A smile was a rare sight in this house. Maybe father had some important business meeting. Maybe father would move overseas and Akashi would become the only master of this house. Akashi waited that day when he could say him goodbye for good.

After dinner Akashi took his schoolbag from smiling Hirata. Probably she had a crash on him. Akashi would´ve wanted to stick a knife on her mouth but he had some homework to do. So he walked to upstairs and to his room.

´Good evening, Akashi-kun.´

Akashi dropped his bag. He turned and saw Tetsuya Kuroko standing behind his massive oak table. Akashi´s eyes widened. Tetsu was holding Akashi´s violin in his hands. On his wrists Tetsu had black wristwarmers.

´Tetsu-kun. What´re you doing in here, may I ask?´

Akashi walked slowly closer and stopped other side of the desk.

Tetsu´s smile was weird. He didn´t look like himself, just like Aomine had told: Tetsu didn´t look plain or apologetic. Instead, he was holding Akashi´s instrument on his shoulder, looking very self-assured. So, this was the new Kuroko who had courage to stand against him?

´Seijūrō´, Kuroko stated calmly, unusually familiar, ´did I ever tell you my motto?´

Oh yes you told, Akashi remembered and said it aloud:

´ _Once-in-a-lifetime encounter._ "

Kuroko nodded and said gently:

´Hm. It´s so suitable for many situations. Like for us. Right now, I´m facing you, for the first time, as _a brother_.´

Akashi stared him with misbelief. He´d prepared himself to face Tetsu´s changed appearance on the basis that Aomine told him. Akashi had predicted Tetsu would try to revenge him because Akashi had played against Meiko the way Tetsu didn´t accept. Apparently Tetsu´d revenge to other players too, although Akashi couldn´t prove it yet.

But even Akashi hadn´t predicted that Tetsu would invade in his home – in his room – tonight and declaim some nonsense.

´I apologize for my rude language but… what the fuck, Kuroko?´

Tetsu blinked his reddish eyes. Then he leaned forward and smiled.

´Aaaw, Seijūrō-chan , was that right there your first _fuck_?´

Akashi hit the desk with both hands. His heard was beating fast. That violin was his dearest memory of his mother. Tetsu was stroking the bow with his finger. If he broke it, Akashi would kill him with bare hands.

´Hands off my property, Kuroko´, Akashi said with threatening voice, ´and stop using my first name.´

Tetsu put the violin in the black case on the desk and said:

´Your Emperor Eye didn't see this coming, huh?´

Akashi closed the case and pulled it to himself. Tetsu´s eyes had narrowed.

´Akashi, we´re the same now. I´m the absolute now.´

Akashi´s eyes flickered.

´So I´ve heard. You´re no longer invisible. Apparently, thanks to you, Murasakibara is still at the hospital. Kise was there too. Midorima´s accident wasn´t just bad fortune. And you made Aomine care about something, again. But any of those events doesn´t mean that you´re at the same level with me.´

Tetsu was still smiling at him, looking presumptuous.

´Where´s your father right now, Seijūrō? ´

Strange change of the topic.

´I´ve never been interested about his comings or goings.´

´You should´, Tetsu gave a laught, ´and, where´s your mother?´

´Carefully´, Akashi said, barely louder than a whisper.

Tetsu nodded.

´Sorry, it´s unnecessary question, but essential. Your biological mother passed away when you were young. That must´ve been hard… I know how you felt. You see, I lost my father a couple years ago. But ´cos I´m such a good person –´, Tetsu put his hand on his chest and looked down, ´I got our dear parents together.´

Akashi pressed his violin case against his stomach. Kuroko raised his red eyes to him and said, with broad smile:

´You´ll get a new mom, Seijūrō.´

Akashi just stared at him.

´At the moment, your honored father is on a date with my plain mother. This isn´t the first time. And what comes to me calling you by first name, _Akashi-kun_ means your father, not you.´

 _This must be a joke._

Akashi hated surprises.

He hated when someone else controlled his life.

He hated when someone talked about his mother.

 _So, this is your revenge, Kuroko? I must admit, you´ve advanced._

Kuroko bypassed the desk, left hand touching it softly, and walked next to Akashi. Kuroko leaned closer to him, put his hand on Akashi´s shoulder and whispered to his ear:

´I love you, brother.´

Akashi was shivering in anger. His brains tried to invent some quickly counter-attack.

Then Kuroko kissed his cheek.

Akashi grapped Kuroko´s hand and threw him on the floor. Kuroko fell on the back. That had to hurt but he was laughing. Akashi crashed on him.

´Haha, you _have to_ teach me karate… And I want to ride a horse with you…´

Akashi put his fingers on Kuroko´s throat.

´You made a bad mistake by making me angry, Tetsu´, Akashi rasped.

Finally, that evil smile disappeared.

´You made a mistake first, brother dear. You betrayed me. 111 times.´

Akashi tightened his grip so Kuroko couldn´t speak. Kuroko tried to press his hands away but he wasn't strong enough.

Then someone knocked on the door. Akashi let go of Tetsu and stood up. Just before the door opened, Kuroko stood up too, rubbing his neck.

Akashi´s father entered the room. He was still wearing suit, as usual.

´Evening, Seijūrō, Tetsuya. I assume, that you´ve been informed, Seijūrō? ´

Kuroko nodded.

´Well, yes sir, he knows the most of it.´

Akashi´s father looked satisfied. He hadn´t have to handle unpleasant matter himself.

´Yes, it´s been settled then. The betrothal´, father said mirthlessly.

´What?´ asked Akashi, without hiding his misbelief.

Father raised his brows.

´She said yes.´

Akashi´s heart missed a beat. He stared that man who called himself Akashi´s educator.

´Oh, congratulations!´ Kuroko yelled happily and shook father´s hand. ´I knew my mother would agree… I´m still so touched that you, sir, told me beforehand.´

It looked like Akashi´s father smiled just a little. That made Akashi feel so cold.

´Tamako is waiting downstairs´, father said, ´ Seijūrō, you´ll come to meet her. She and Tetsuya will move in here next week.´

Akashi´s legs felt like they´re stucked on the red fitted carpet. He couldn´t look at his father. He´ve never knew that man but now he felt like he was a total stranger in this mansion. Like his world would´ve just collapsed. His mother´s ghost was his only ally.

When father had left the room, Kuroko asked quietly:

´Whose fault is this, Seijūrō-chan?´

Akashi was breathing heavily. Then he opened his fists.

 _You can´t get too angry, now. Remember, you are more than one. You don´t have parents by your side but you´ve another you._

´Mine. I hurt your friend. I´m sorry, Tetsu-kun.´

Tetsu looked surprised. Apparently none of the previous victims hadn´t admit quilt.

´Come, let´s greet your mother´, Akashi said, ´I´m waiting to meet her.´

He was passing Kuroko but then he grapped Akashi´s wrist. Akashi stopped and looked at him. His other eye was back to normal, light blue, but right one was still red.

´You´re still lying´, Kuroko whispered, ´but somewhere inside of you is the other Akashi, the one who knows the truth, he knows that you really did wrong then. That Akashi who saw potential in me way back and helped the team.´

Akashi raised his jaw.

´And somewhere inside of you is the another Tetsu who would be ashamed of this arrogant Tetsu.´

Tetsu was smiling shortly.

´That other Tetsu won´t never come back if I need _me_.´

Then he walked away.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Happy Holidays Everyone and Thank You again for reading this!

I decided to split this last chapter in two. The reason will be explained later.

I translated this rather fast so probably you´ll find a typo or two.

\- Monstery

* * *

 **Chapter 6.1**

 **Kuroko´s Grudge**

Kuroko woke up. He wasn´t alone in the four-poster bed.

He put his hand on sleeping Momoi's naked belly. His former manager was sleeping next to him. He touched slowly Momoi´s warm skin. He smiled in the dark.

He had got his revenge.

Kuroko grinned at Momoi´s pink hair. Broken-hearted Aomine would lost part of his wit for sure. His woman was now Kuroko´s, although, Kuroko wasn´t interested about her at all. Right now Kuroko was actually imagining someone else next to him.

He squeezed luxurious silk sheet under him. Akashi´s home was now his. Akashi wasn´t above him anymore.

 _I am the absolute one now._

Kuroko opened his eyes and stared at Momoi´s face. Midorima´s sight wouldn´t ever come back to normal – at least, not the way it used to be, he wouldn´t make his miracle shots anymore.

Kuroko stroked Momoi´s long hair. Kise´s good looks were gone for now. He had lost part of his pride.

Kuroko licked Momoi´s neck and pretended it was _His_ neck.

Murasakibara would´ve to settle for those few positions that drug users would get.

Then Kuroko woke up, for real this time. He layed on the large bed and squeezed a sheet that actually was made of silk. But there wasn´t anyone else. Kuroko was alone in the dark.

Kuroko took a deep breath and looked out of the mansion´s window. He wasn´t satisfied. The Revenge needed a climax. After that Kuroko could tell Shige that they had a chance to play basketball together again.

* * *

´Let´s just throw him into the ocean´, Aomine suggested and chewed his food.

´Too much effort´, Murasakibara mumbled, mouth full of fishrolls, ´I´ll crush him.´

´Guys, hold on a sec´, Kise took part in a conversation, his fork upright on the hand, ´we can´t make a crime. I think we should talk with Kurocchi´s mom.´

´Who happens to be engaged with my father´, Akashi pointed out coldly and was disgusted about his company´s table manners, ´Tetsuya will find out, and I doubt he´ll come back to normal just because his mother asks nicely.´

´We need a bad luck charm for him´, Midorima said in the middle.

Aomine sighed.

The Generation of Miracles sat together in the School Cafeteria. They had finally talked together about the resent events. Kuroko had moved to Akashi´s mansion the day before.

´What if Momocchi tries to get him in senses?´ Kise suggested. ´She´s the only one of us who didn´t get Kurocchi angry.´

´Leave Satsuki out of this´, Aomine growled, ´Tetsu can use her and he won´t care about her being part of Meiko´s game or not.´

Kise sighed and put his head between his hands on the table. His black eye had healed. He had a small blond stubble on his head and it actually didn´t look that bad. Some girls had started to talk to him again earlier that day.

´I told you guys that we did wrong. _If we have known_ that Kurocchi had a friend there… Why Kurocchi took it so hard? Unbelievable, how far he went just for revenge´, Kise talked against the table. ´We were just kidding.´

Akashi wasn´t looking any of them.

´He got hurt way before that game´, Aomine said gloomily, looking at his plate, ´I… I rejected him.´

´And us all´, Akashi pointed out, ´it was your decision to skip practises.´

´Games are not all´, Midorima said, ´because we didn´t honoured the basketball, we got cursed.´

Aomine snorted and said:

´Kuroko did what he did ´cos we´re assholes. But now he´s the biggest asshole!´

Suddenly Akashi hit the table with his fist. A jolt made Murasakibara´s glass fall.

´Hey –!´

But Akashi´s eyes looked enthusiastic.

´The only way to solve this is, naturally… basketball.´

´Huh?´ Aomine looked surprised.

Akashi looked like he used to be. He was assertive.

´We´ll play against him.´

* * *

Kuroko looked lazily at the five boy in front of him. They looked angry, to put it mildly.

Here they were, all six, in this very same gym they use to share as a team.

´I shine now brigher than any of you´, Kuroko said manicly, ´even though _I´m_ the shadow. That´s how dark you all are.´

Murasakibara took a step forward, but Akashi stopped him with his hand and shook his head.

´Play against us now, Tetsuya. Then we´ll see how vigorous you actually are´, Akashi said calmly. He always sounded so sophisticated.

This proposal made Kuroko surprised.

´You´ve never lost, Akashi-kun. Are you sure that you´re ready for it?´

Akashi raised his jaw.

"Winning is the same thing as breathing. It´s a basic organ function.´

Kuroko smiled at him. That´s the captain he knew.

´I see… Then I´ll just have to... _stop you breathing_.´

Akashi´s orange eye gleamed.

´Tsch´, Aomine snorted and said annoyed:

´Okey, Tetsu, one-on-one –games, against all of us. If you lose, you´ll confess your actions… And you´ll stop being such an asshole!´

Kuroko nodded and said loudly:

´If I lose against even one of you, I´ll move away from mansion and I won´t look at Momoi anymore. I´ll go to police and tell I doped Mukkun. And I´ll let Haizaki beat me.´

He looked at them without blinking eyes and wasn´t smiling.

´Midorima, if I lose, I´ll donate my right eye to you.´

His opponents looked stunned.

´ _But_ ´, Kuroko continued calmly, ´if I _win_ , I´ll _own_ you all.´

Aomine snorted again but Akashi looked judicious.

´Well then´, Kuroko´s former captain said, ´let´s play.´

They called to Momoi, who agreed to be a referee. She looked little bit frightened when se entered the gym. Kuroko was amused when she avoided his eyes and Aomine tried to be close to her.

Kise was Kuroko´s first opponent.

´Five baskets will win´, Akashi said loudly and tossed the ball to Kise.

Kise catched the ball and waited Momoi´s whistle.

´You chanced too, Kurocchi´, Kise pointed out sadly, ´can´t we make this up? Like... humanly?´

Kuroko stared Kise´s left foot that still had a bruise. He shook his head.

´You were monsters first. You copied wrong people, Kise. You wanted to prosper but you didn´t care about others.´

Kise looked shocked. He wasn´t use to be unpopular.

Then they heard the whistle.

Kise bounced the ball and looked him sharply. Then he tried to pass him from the right – as expected because it was now his stronger side – and Kuroko stole the ball. Kise´s eyes widened.

Kuroko turned quickly and tossed the ball to the basket.

Another whistle.

´You haven´t seen me tossing´, Kuroko said, enjoying the moment, ´but you know what? I started to play basketball three years before you, Kise.´

Shige had taught him before Teiko and before Akashi created his weak version. Shige was actually with him right now. Kuroko touched his wristwarmers.

Then a new try, new steal and a new basket. Kuroko led two-zero.

´Kurocchi…´ Kise gasped, still using nickname. He looked a little bit afraid. He put a weight on his right foot clearly now.

´We´re friends.´

´Tell me, Kise´, Kuroko started, ´what kind of friend makes me hate something I _love_?´

Kuroko ran so Kise had to lean on the left foot. He tried to toss but the ball rebounded and Kuroko made his third point.

Kise´s expression revealed that he was in pain – probably both mentally and physically. When Kuroko heard the whistle again, he spread his both arms on the sides. Kise tried to toss, but he missed again. Like Kuroko had expected, Haizaki´s actions still affected on him.

´I am sorry, Kurocchi –´

Kuroko made his fourth basket. And after that, winning was easy.

Momoi blew on the whistle twice.

´Ki-chan´, Satsuki said with worry and walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Kise leaned on his knees.

´Midocchi´, Kise gasped, ´you must use your shots.´

Midorima took his place. He missed his first toss. Kuroko took the ball and made a basket as easily as his miracle pass.

´Kuroko´, Midorima said, ´I had nothing to do with that stupid point goal against Meiko. You know that I´m not like them.´

´Yes, you play like you want´, Kuroko said, ´but I think you could´ve shoot more than eleven points. You followed your captains orders blindly.´

Then Kuroko stole the ball from Midorima and made another shot.

´Stars aren´t in my favor today´, Midorima said.

Kuroko gave a laugh.

´It´s you, Midorima, nothing else.´

Midorima´s other eye was reddish. He made one point but Kuroko won him easily.

* * *

Aomine was surprised how good Tetsu was nowadays. He´ve got use to see Tetsu pass the pall. Had Aomine missed Tetsu´s improvement ´cos he stopped practising with him? On the other hand, this new Tetsu had surprised him earlier too. This Tetsu was way too self-confident.

Tetsu won the two of them, Kise and then Midorima.

´Crush him´, Kise muttered to Murasakibara.

Murasakibara took a lead with three points. Aomine was hopeful. They had to won him. In turn, he wanted to play against Tetsu. It had been a long time since he had a proper opponent.

But then Tetsu changed the rhythm of the game. He was faster than before. Murasakibara was wobbling strangely.

´Murocchi isn´t okey´, Kise said.

Kuroko won again.

´Mukkun!´ Satsuki yelled and helped this to sit down.

Murasakibara panted and swept his hair away from forehead. He was probably still suffering from withdrawal symptoms.

´Fuck…´

´Can´t you see?´ Tetsu asked calmly and bounced the ball, ´I am the absolute… abysmal.´

He looked at them, one after another.

´You can´t win me because you want to play alone. Murasakibara, hard work _will_ get rewarded. Midorima, pure lack won´t make you happy. Kise, friendship isn´t same as winning.´

Then Tetsu looked at Aomine without a smile.

´Aomine, I won´t ever get bored to win with my friends. That´s our biggest difference.´

Aomine grinned and walked in front of him. He stole the ball to himself.

´Skip the prattle, Tetsu. I´m gonna make you feel sorry!´

Satsuki blew the whistle. Aomine dodged and ran fast, passing Tetsu. Then he leaned back and tossed the ball towards the basket. He smiled triumphantly. But then a dark shadow appeared above and blocked his toss.

Tetsu landed with the ball and said:

´I´ve seen you make that shot more often than anyone else. Normally I couldn´t block you, but –´

Tetsu turned his face toward him. Red eyes were on flames. Aomine had never seen him like this. Tetsu tossed the ball over his shoulder and it went through the basket.

´Zone´, Akashi whispered, sounding almost admirable.

When Tetsu led four-two, he asked:

´Are you still bored, Aomine-kun?´

* * *

Somehow Akashi knew that he would get a chance to play against Tetsuya. He was their last hope.

Akashi walked on the game area. The air felt electric.

Tetsuya took his hand on his own and looked at his eyes. They shook hands like this was an official game.

Suddenly Akashi understood.

He knew, why Tetsuya had changed so dramatically. He saw something familiar in his red eyes.

´Tetsuya… I see it… Finally´, Akashi said quietly. Even though Tetsuya had been unbearable these last days, Akashi had to admit, he was amazing.

Akashi drew him closer.

´You loved Ogiwara´, Akashi whispered in his ear.

* * *

 **Coming After Christmas: Chapter 6.2 (The Last Part)!**


	8. Chapter 62

**A/N: First,** **thank you** **all for reading this far and** **commenting!** **Every** **feedback inspired me big time - and I hope you can also see that inspiration in this last chapter!**

 **And, I´m sorry if you didn't find this predictable enough.**

And, (*grinning*) please don´t use this fic as an example of perfect English. Like I said at the beginning, my English isn´t... ABSOLUTE.

Now, I hope you enjoy this last part - or, at least, get some Kuroko no Basuke chills.

Yours,

 _Monstery_

* * *

 **Chapter Six Point Two**

 **Kill Kuroko**

* * *

Tetsuya raised his right hand on eye level.

Akashi looked at the black wristband on it.

´Yes, _Ogiwara_. Remember his name´, Tetsuya said quietly, ´he gave me these after he and his team quit basketball… because of _you_ , Akashi-kun. My old friend will always be with me. I´ll never take these off. You know nothing about friendship, _brother dear_.´

Akashi stared him steadily.

´Tetsuya, please tell me something.´

He took a breath and asked:

´Can you love someone like that?´

Tetsuya blinked his eyes.

´I´m here now because I´m gonna revenge for Shige… Not telling, how you can learn to love.´

´Do you feel good? Does this revenge make you feel good?´ asked Akashi.

Suddenly Tetsuya looked confused.

´That´s not…´

´Let´s play´, Akashi said, ´Show me _your_ basketball.´

Suddenly Kuroko saw nothing but a court.

Akashi was bouncing the ball. Long time ago Kuroko was so naïve and thought he was nice. Well, Akashi, the real one, helped him – and so Akashi helped himself.

In reality, Akashi was just a calculating snob. Akashi used him.

Emperor Eye was staring at him. Kuroko´s Blood Eye blinked. Akashi tried to pass him, Kuroko fell, and Akashi fell too.

 _This is my Blood Eye._

´I told you´, Kuroko said, ´I´m going to do something for your breathing. ´

Akashi looked angry – a rare sight.

They both stood up quickly. Akashi took the ball and tried to toss, but Kuroko blocked it.

He was feeling it… the zone.

´This is our last game together´, Kuroko said.

Akashi didn´t answer, but suddenly Aomine said loudly:

´Tetsu, pass for me! ´

´What? ´ snarled Akashi.

Aomine shook his head.

´Tetsu… I just got it… This ain´t gonna end like this. The point was that we are… _were_ … a team. Okey. I´m gonna help you beat him.´

Akashi raised his eyebrows.

´What is this?´

Kuroko looked at Aomine. Was this some stupid plot?

´I don´t need your help, Aomine –´

´Sounds familiar´, Aomine spoke over him and smiled shortly, ´Well well Tetsu, no way you are like me now?´

Kuroko squeezed the ball and was staring Aomine.

 _He´s right. What would Oqiwara think of me?_

"You aren´t smiling", Aomine pointed out, ´not really. ´

´Aominechi is right´, Kise said, ´ _You_ were right, Kurochi! B-ball isn´t fun like this… Like… without teamplay. ´

´Too little, too late´, Kuroko answered.

´I didn´t take a lucky item today with me´, Midorima said, ´because I thought I won´t need it… ´

Kuroko turned his head and saw Akashi´s slightly surprised face.

´The Rehab has taught me one thing´, Murasakibara interfered, ´I can´t survive without others.´

´Tetsu-kun´, Momoi cried, ´they have chanced! Dai-chan is playing streetbasket again, and Mukkun just helped me with the send off, and Kise-kun is actually –´

Kuroko laughed.

´Well, fine. But –´

´Tetsuya´, Akashi said calmly and put a hand on his shoulder, ´at the same time you tried to revenge… you became like us. And I see now how stupid you look. ´

Kuroko´s eyes blinked wide open.

´You´re alone´, Akashi continued, ´I know how you feel., Current you was created just because you had no other choice, you wanted more power. But it´s going to… choke you. ´

 _No… There´s still that other me... And Akashi, too._

´SHUT UP! ´ Kuroko yelled and passed the ball to Aomine.

Aomine took the ball. But when he raised his eyes, Kuroko wasn´t on the court anymore.

´Tetsuya!´ Akashi yelled but no one answered.

´Were is he? ´ asked Kise.

´He ran away in the middle of the game?´ wondered Murasakibara. ´Does this mean we won?´

´That´s not so simple´, Midorima said.

´Tetsuya was still in the zone´, Akashi said, ´but now he started some other game.´

´There´s the Phantom man for ya´, Aomine sighed. ´Let´s find him! ´

 **At the locker room:**

Kuroko hurried into the locker room and leaned against the wall. Then he punched himself in the face. Then he slumped on the floor.

 _And just like that Aomine would have knocked him out._

Kuroko smiled. He was going to win. He would own the Generation of Miracled forever.

Kuroko was going to die.

He was going to commit a suicide. But it wouldn´t look like a suicide. His death would look like a murder… And his former teammates would be murderers.

 _No, don´t do it. They have suffered enough… And there is more in this life._

Kuroko took a syringe from his bag.

 _The Generation of Miracles will suffer enough after this._

 _This isn´t what Ogiwara wants. This isn´t you._

There was deadly amount of morphine inside the syringe. Murasakibara would have stolen it from rehabilitation center. Kuroko looked at the liquid. He would burn it and then he would get somewhere near the basketball hall. Akashi invited him there, after all.

He took a deep breath.

 _I got the last hurray._

He put the needle against his skin. Suddenly he wasn´t so sure.

 _Quickly, before they find you!_

 _I want… to be friends…_

"I will… own them."

Then Kuroko closed his eyes. He felt the tears.

´DON`T!´

Kuroko pressed the piston on the bottom.

The poison affected surprisingly quickly. Kuroko stood up put he had to lean on the wall. He knew he couldn´t walk far enough so he just threw the syringe on the garbage can.

Pathetic…

He fell back on the floor.

Someone was yelling his firstname.

´OI! HE´S HERE!´

It was Aomine. Kuroko raised his fist.

´Please, give it back.´

´What you – you aren´t okey…´

Aomine sat next to him.

Kuroko pushed him.

´Return my fistbump. It´s my last fish, Aomine-kun.´

´Last? What the hell, Tetsu? What did you take –´

Kuroko couldn´t see his face anymore. He hit him again. Then Aomine bumped his fist.

Kuroko smiled with ease.

´Goodbye...´

He couldn´t hear him anymore.

´Forgive me, Tetsu… I´m so sorry…´

* * *

´I got in Tōō High´, Satsuski announced happily and waved a letter in front of her.

Aomine was surprised and stopped walking in the middle of the hallway.

´I can´t let you go there alone, Dai-chan´, Satsuki said, smirking. Then she turned away and swing her schoolbag on her shoulder.

But, suddenly, Aomine snatched a hem of her shirt. Satsuki stopped and turned back with confuse. Aomine was looking down.

´Thank you… Satsuki.´

´Eh, it´s okey. Well, it wasn´t just for you… Tōō is powerschool so I think I would learn something new about management…´

Aomine nodded but didn´t let go of her shirt.

´Dai-chan?´

Aomine´s pulse rose. He was glad: Satsuki would join him at the same high school. They would be together the next three years. Maybe Aomine should wait. He got time…

´And can you imagine? Their captain contacted me recently, he had heard of me. ´Course he was also curious about you, but I didn´t tell anything –´

Aomine raised his eyes. He wouldn´t let her go again.

´Satsuki!´

´Mm?´

Aomine ignored his red face and leaned forward.

He kissed Satsuki. He let his love feel, at last.

Satsuki opened her mouth and hold on to him.

 _Thanks, Tetsu. Without my shadow I would be still lying alone on the roof._

 **At the Same time at Café:**

Kise paid his soda and took a step back, but then he collided with someone.

´Oh, I´m so sorry, I –´

That someone was Reiko, girl from Haizaki´s gang.

Kise´s smile disappeared. Reiko blushed.

´Quess I earned that´, she said and swiped her wet dress with a napkin.

Kise looked around him.

´Is Haizaki also here?´

Reiko shook her head and said timidly:

´He got caught last week when he stabbed someone… He´s in jail.´

Kise relaxed. He looked at his soda.

´Wanna join me?´

´Really?" asked Reiko. Finally their eyes met. ´But someone could see you with me… You´re so popular…´

Kise tilted his head.

´Kise-kun… I´m so sorry! Haizaki was blackmailing me –"

´Tell me the whole story´, Kise interrupted, ´but let´s sit first. Next to the window.´

 **At the Same time at the Rehabilitation Center:**

Murasakibara was sitting on the yard and chewed a chocolatebar. It was so pieceful in here. That was also the reason he didn´t leave this place even though they would´ve allowed it.

He had the acceptance letter from Akita in the pocket of his bathrobe.

For now, Murasakibara enjoyed little things. He believed that soon he would meet someone who wasn't as boring as him. Maybe that someone would play b-ball with him.

 **At the Same time at the Cemetery:**

Midorima walked away from the cemetery. What a cliche, some sakura tree leaves flew on the air.

He was holding his certificate from Teiko. He would take it home and then go to the beach with Naoko and other classmates. He felt like celebrating.

 **At the Same time at the Tomb:**

Akashi was watching white chrysanthemums on the tomb.

´I´m myself again´, Akashi said out loud, ´you would be proud. ´

He raised his red eyes and saw the sunset on the horizon.

´I have to make some new friends soon, in high school´, Akashi said, ´haven´t done that in a long time. I´m afraid they´ll think I´m upper-class snob. ´

´Akashi-kun, you _are_ upper-class snob´, stated a boy next to him.

Akashi turned and smiled to his brother.

´Welcome to the club, Tetsuya. ´

Tetsuya smiled back and rubbed his wrists. They still had red marks from wristbands.

Akashi headed back to the gate. As walking he said:

´It´s good we´re in different high schools. Otherwise we´d see each other too much. ´

´You just wanna play against me´, Tetsuya pointed out with his calm voice, ´somehow you got through your will again. We _all_ are rivals now. ´

Akashi snorted.

´It wasn´t just my will. We all are friends, Tetsuya, thanks to you. But we all are also basketball players. ´

Tetsuya nodded and they entered into the limo.

´And about friends: now we´ll get many friends from different schools! ´

Akashi rolled his eyes.

´Sometimes you´re like a dog… So eager… And every person is valuable. ´

Kuroko stared his own reflection from the dark window of the limo. His both eyes were light blue again. One couldn´t see any signs of poisoning anymore.

Kuroko looked happy.

Thanks to Generation of Miracles, Akashi hadn´t visited Kuroko´s tomb just now but his mom´s.

A demon inside Kuroko had vanished after the hospital.

No, not vanished. _Sealed._

Ogiwara´s wristbands were inside a bureau in his new room, in the Akashi Mansion.

Kuroko turned his head and watched Akashi. His both eyes were red, like they used to be long time ago. Akashi had apologized Ogiwara when they both visited at the hospital to see Kuroko.

Soon they arrived at home. Kuroko walked behind his new brother and smiled. He caused something bad, something good.

Far away, but close enough, their other sides were walking side by side, eyes shimmering in the dark.

* * *

THE END


End file.
